Control of tools in the downhole environment and transmission of information between different points of the same has been both a point of great success and a conundrum for many years. Methods for control of the tools and the transmission of information continue to progress and with that progression comes new problems and issues associated with such control and communication. Methods and apparatus capable of enhancing the quality of such communications have historically included hydraulic line. More recently, electric conductors have been employed and most recently the industry has worked to create optic fiber assemblies capable of withstanding the harsh downhole environment in order to take advantage of the speed and accuracy of communications with optic fibers as well as the opportunity to use the fiber as a sensory device. There has been great success achieved in the area. Moreover, evermore tools and sensors are being used in the downhole arena. These require control and communication and employ all of hydraulic control lines, electronic conductors and optic fibers.
As the technology becomes more ubiquitous, the ability to manufacture and install such communication pathways competitively becomes increasingly important.
While it has been demonstrated that the communications conduit noted can be successfully installed in a wellbore during completion thereof, there has been little done with respect to xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d connections of lengths of these conduits.
A pressure control system for a wet connect/disconnect hydraulic control line connector includes a reservoir and a piston in said reservoir. The reservoir contains hydraulic fluid or equivalent and the piston is biased by hydrostatic pressure or an atmospheric chamber (or selected pressure chamber) and hydrostatic pressure. Pressure in the hydraulic line being controlled by the system is controllable based upon the existence or lack of an atmospheric chamber and its placement. The method for controlling pressure in a hydraulic control line wet connector includes running the control system and biasing the piston to control pressure.